


I See You Through the Wardrobe Doors

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Steve's at Sally Marsh's party and ends up in the wardrobe closet when things between another couple get heated in the bedroom.





	I See You Through the Wardrobe Doors

Steve had been abandoned in the master bedroom of Sally Marsh’s parents house on Loch Nora. The room was dimly lit, only the bedside lamps were brightening the room from the nights sky beyond the open window, through which the voices of nearly one hundred teenagers could be heard celebrating an anti-valentine’s party.  
The party had become pretty chaotic quickly seemingly the whole school had turned out, which had Sally Marsh freaking out in the bathroom upstairs, creating quite the queue.  
Steve who had seen the queue and groaned quickly snuck his way along the corridor where a couple of armchairs had been placed in an attempt to stop people getting through to the bedrooms, which Steve just hopped over somewhat gracefully in his inebriated state, to open the identical master bedroom door that his own house had, wherein lay an en suit bathroom.  
As well as an en suit, Steve found that the room held some of his fellow classmates; Tommy, Carol, Patricia, Freddie and Louisa. They were perched in various states around the room and all greeted Steve enthusiastically as he entered the room.  
And soon Steve found himself wrapped in a large fur coat that obviously belonged to Mrs Marsh, smoking quietly by the open window, looking down at the collective chaos below with a small smile on his lips.  
“Hey is that Hannah Crossgrove down there?” Steve asked, turning to face the room only to find that it was empty. The door was closed once again and Steve stood by window, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips, wrapped in a extra large woman’s fur coat, a faint February breeze fluffing his hair up and causing goose-bumps to break out over his skin.  
“Great.” Steve muttered crossing his hands across his chest and puffing the last few drags of his cigarette down quickly before chucking it from the open window and out into the garden below.  
Steve realised that he must really be quite drunk to have not noticed the absence of his friends. Or maybe, he thought drunkenly as he staggered over to the walk in wardrobe on the opposite wall to the window, maybe it’s because they’re not your friends, you don’t have any real friends anymore Stevie!  
Even his drunken ramblings thought he was pathetic. Steve shook his head as he slid the wardrobe door open and stepped inside amongst the expensive dinner gowns and suits, reaching out and touching the soft, silky fabrics as the door opened behind him and the sound of the party filled the room momentarily. Afria by Toto was playing loudly and Steve grinned about to run out of the closet to go downstairs and join in the horrendous singing. But a voice stopped him cold within the confines of Mr and Mrs Marsh’s closet.  
“You gon’ fuck me Billy?” A girls voice slurred out drunkenly in an attempt at a sultry tone.  
“If you want it?” Billy says in a voice that has Steve shivering again, though it’s not the cold this time. A heat instead, the voice of Billy Hargrove was deep and husky, dripping with a promise that had Steve completely intrigued.  
Steve moved forward slightly in the closet, fingers resting against the sliding, slated door, his face pressed up against the wood so he could see through two of the slats.  
Between the white, wooden slats he saw Billy shucking off his denim jacket as Milly Varton watched eagerly from the end of the large double bed where she was perched. Steve noted quickly that beneath her tiny skirt her bare legs were crossed seductively, foot moving up and down in an impatient manner.  
But Milly Varton didn’t hold Steve’s attention, if only for a couple of seconds, it was Billy and his barely buttoned dark blue shirt, beneath which his tanned skin shone slightly in the dim lighting, his necklace hanging perfectly between his muscled chest.  
Billy looked glorious, his blonde hair curled in awe inspiring curls and his blue eyes hooded in alcohol and lust. Steve could feel his teeth digging into his lower lip unconsciously as he pressed himself closer to the wardrobe, not really thinking about why he was staying, only that he knew he wanted to.  
Billy had pulled the tails of his shirt from his oh-so tight jeans and was unbuttoning the few that he had actually bothered to button up. Steve watched as the strong, thick fingers plucked at the buttons with casual ease and pulled the material from his body, revealing the tanned muscular skin beneath that made Steve’s fingers tighten against the sliding door and press his jeaned crotch into the wardrobe, the fur coat on top of his clothes making his face heat up.  
Billy’s stare was that of a predator, taking down easy prey, his blue eyes were roving over Milly in an almost bored fashion.  
“We can’t do anything if you’re fully dressed.” Billy mentioned quickly as his hands went to the belt around his middle and began unbuckling, the sound making Steve’s breath catch.  
Steve could hear Milly moving around, clothes being flung from her body but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Not while Billy was sliding the belt from the loops of his jeans slowly, eyes still watching in a predator like way. A glance away from Billy toward the girl on the bed, showed Steve that she was buck naked in the middle of Mr and Mrs Marsh’s bed watching Billy with hopeless, wanton abandon.  
Steve couldn’t understand why the sight of her naked body, a good naked body, did nothing for him, the only stirring he felt was from his previous glances at Billy who was now pushing his jeans down his legs and stepping out of them, kicking them from his foot and moving closer to the bed. Milly giggled from the bed as Billy prowled ever closer and it annoyed Steve, he wanted to hear Billy, his breath, his voice, his command.  
“Turn around.” Billy purred out stopping at the end of the bed and looking down at the girl there.  
“W-what?” She asked quickly, looking uncertain.  
“Never done it from behind?” Billy asked, fingers tucking into the dark material of his boxers and pushing them down only enough for Steve to see the blonde hair that ran from his belly button down into the depths of his boxer shorts.  
“No?” Milly asked looking as though she wanted to learn. “Is it a Californian thing?”  
“Yeah…sure…” Billy said with a hesitation and Steve almost guffawed out loud.  
“Ok.” Milly conceded with a smile and rolled over onto her stomach, her pert ass raised slightly off the bed as she looked back over her shoulder for confirmation.  
Billy’s face had transformed into one of pure unadulterated lust at the sight before him on the bed, his tongue swiping his lips hungrily.  
Steve could feel himself hardening at the sight of Billy fucking Hargrove before him in only his boxers, slowly hardening beneath the dark material. Steve was pressing closer to the wardrobe door now, his hips moving gently, the pressure he was gaining only causing him to get harder and only making him want to touch himself.  
Steve almost groaned as he watched Billy tug his underwear from his body, watching in absolute fascination as Billy’s cock sprang from the confines of his boxers, making Steve’s breath catch once again.  
It was much bigger than Steve had suspected it to be. He’d noticed certain things obviously, the jeans Billy wore were much too tight to hide anything and the gym shorts he wore were even worse but Steve could have never guessed at its length hard.  
Billy made short work of climbing onto the bed and straddling the girls hips, hands running up and down her back, over her ass, between her legs.  
“Unh Billy!” She moaned and Steve couldn’t help himself now, as he watched Billy and his fingers intently, Steve carefully reached down and began to palm himself through his jeans. He squeezed and fondled, biting his lip ever harder in attempt to stem the sounds he so longed to let out.  
“You like that?” Billy asked huskily and Steve so wanted to be the one to groan out “Yes!” But it wasn’t Steve it was Milly Varton who gasped at Billy’s ministrations and ground down into Mr and Mrs Marsh’s bed.  
“You ready?” Billy asked suddenly, withdrawing his fingers from between Milly’s legs and holding his large, hot length in his hand and began moving up and down its length, hips rocking gently in the same rhythm.  
Steve couldn’t stop himself now, the idea of Billy being on top of him in such a way, his fingers pressing against him, those eyes upon him, that voice caressing him…Steve began unbuckling his belt as quickly and quietly as he could, the fur coat still firmly in place as he dropped his jeans and boxers to his ankles.  
Steve quickly took hold of his own hard cock and moved it in time with Billy’s movements, a faint groan escaping his lips causing him to still, all the while watching Billy stiffen slightly.  
Steve panicked…if he was found like this…what would he do? He knew what he would like to do but it just wasn’t feasible, Billy so obviously wasn’t gay.  
Billy got over his moment of pause and thought nothing of the noise as he pressed forward on his knees, hands coming to rest on either side of the girls chest as he pressed into her, causing her to keen loudly and Billy to grunt in pleasure, a noise that went straight to Steve’s dick.  
Steve moved his hand faster as Billy picked up speed, the noises coming from the couple on the bed covering Steve’s own noises, the sound of his hand on his length and the panting breath that he just couldn’t seem to get under control as he watched Billy move.  
And boy could Billy move! He knew exactly what he was doing in that position and Steve honestly believed that it must be a Californian thing. Because the noises that Milly Varton was making was nothing Steve had ever heard before and it only made Steve all the more jealous.  
“Shit I’m going to come.” Billy grunted and Steve moaned out in agreement as he watched Billy pull out from between Milly Varton’s legs and came, looking up just in time to meet Steve’s hungry gaze between the wooden slats of the wardrobe as his come began to cover her lower back.  
“Oh god Billy, really? On my back? You couldn’t grab a tissue or something?” Milly was rolling over underneath Billy and wiggling on the bed to rid herself of Billy’s come but neither of the boys in the room were moving.  
Steve felt trapped, so totally trapped in that closet with his hand around his cock, his jeans and boxers round his ankles and Mrs Mash’s fur coat on his back.  
Fuck, was the only word running around his brain.  
“Billy? What the fuck man?” Milly was asking as she slid from the bed and began picking up her clothes and hurriedly putting them back on. “Whatever.” She said before the door opened and shut quickly leaving the room in silence once more, exactly how it had been before Billy had come into the room and turned everything in Steve’s world on its head.  
Billy was still staring, hands wrapped around his now limp cock as Steve’s was the same, there was a splattering of his own come covering the inside of the wardrobe that he hadn’t really even realised he’d spilt.  
“That you Harrington?” Billy asked suddenly, his voice hoarse as his head tilted as he continued to stare.  
“No.” Steve said in return as he began to pull at his boxers and jeans, shoving his cock back into his pants hastily as he heard Billy moving on the other side of the wardrobe.  
“Liar.” Billy said quietly. Steve jumped at how close his voice was now and turned to see Billy leaning against the opening from the wardrobe, wearing only his boxers now, his sculpted body still making Steve’s mouth water. “You’re a perv pretty boy.” Billy said with an evil smirk on his face. “Who’d have thought it eh? King Steve the perv.”  
“Fuck off.” Steve mumbled, his head dropping to look at his feet, avoiding the patch of betrayal that was dripping down the wardrobe door.  
“Didn’t know you were into anything kinky like that.” Billy commented crossing his arms and only making his muscles stand out more. Steve only spared him a glance before looking back at his trainers.  
“I’m not.”  
“Could have fooled me.” Billy said reaching out with one hand and ever so gently letting the tips of his fingers run from his cheek, along his jaw and to his lips, where they followed the lines before pulling back.  
“Laters pretty boy.” Billy said quietly before disappearing form the wardrobe.  
Steve was frozen solidly in place, his body was sweating underneath the layers of the fur coat as he listened intently to Billy re-dressing himself in the room and then the door was being pulled open.  
“We should do this again.” Billy said with a laugh before the sound of the door closing unfroze Steve.  
“Fuck.” Steve whispered to the room at large, eyes closing in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this? Inspiration hit and this is what it brought. Leave me comments, they make me HAPPYYYYY! I'm on [tumblr](https://claimingtheanonymous.tumblr.com/) | btw, come say hi!


End file.
